Can't Help But Wait
by brookiidarling
Summary: Nathan and Haley are Best Friends.Haley has boyfriend. Nathan Loves her. One Shot. Nathan's POV


Can't Help But Wait.

_I can't help but wait  
Ohh I,  
Can't help but wait_

_I see you, you with him  
He ain't right but you don't trip  
You stand by while he lies  
Then turn right around and forgive_

You're my best friend I have to support you. Sometimes I don't want to but I need to because I need you. You say you're going to break up with him, but you always go back to his cheating ways.

_I can't take to see your face  
With those tears runnin down your cheeks  
But what can I do  
I gotta stay true  
Because deep down I'm still a G  
And I don't want to come between you and your man  
Even though I know I treat you better than he can_

You come running to me, I see tears running down your cheek he has done it again. Hurt you. You run into my arms you cry into my chest well I hold you. All I want to do is tell you how much I love you, and to leave him and come to me. But I Can't.

_Girl I can't help but wait  
Till you get that with him it don't change  
Can't help but wait  
Till you see that with me it ain't the same  
Can't help but wait  
Till you see you for what you really are  
Baby girl you are a star  
And I can't help but wait_

I tell you that he doesn't know what he is missing, baby you're a star. I can't make a move and it kills me, but I need to now that you love _me_, so until that day comes until you realize that I was made for you Haley James, I'll just have to stand by on the side lines. And Wait.

_It aint frisk to just let him call the shots  
You're a queen you should be  
Gettin all that someone's got  
You should be rockin the latest in purses bracelets and watches you're worth  
Much more than that occasional I love you  
I'm thinking of you and I don't wanna come between you and your man no  
Even though I know I treat you better than he can_

I see from afar as he yells at you because your spending to much time with me, and not him. Boy is he wrong. All I want to do is go over there and take you away from that monster also know as your boyfriend _Chase._ I hate that name. But you love it. He doesn't show you how much you worth but I can.

_Girl I can't help but wait  
Till you get that with him it don't change  
Can't help but wait  
Till you see that with me it ain't the same  
Can't help but wait  
Till you see you for what you really are  
Baby girl you are a star  
And I can't help but wait_

I love you, why can't you see it. We've been through so much together. You're sitting next to him at his party. Not as if girlfriend but as his trophy. I smile bitterly as you wave at me to come over. I say no you look at me strangely but go on with the conversation you're having with _him._

_Get it together  
You can do better  
See is believer  
And I see what you need so  
I'm going to play my position  
Let you catch what you've been missing  
I'm calling out_

I watch you kiss your boyfriend and you give him one of your gorgeous smiles. You come over to me give me a kiss on the cheek. And say you going over to your other friends house _Brooke Davis._ I smile and hug you. I watch as she leaves. Not even 5 minutes later your _boyfriend_ is already making out with the town slut Rachel Gatina.

Girl cuz I can't help but wait  
Till you get that with him it don't change  
Can't help but wait  
_Till you see that with me it ain't the same  
_

_Can't help but wait  
Till you see you for what you really are  
Baby girl you are a star  
And I can't help but wait_

_Till you get that with him  
It don't change  
Can't help but wait  
Till you see that with me it ain't the same  
Can't help but wait  
Till you see you for what you really are  
Baby girl you are a star  
And I can't help but wait_

_Can't help but wait babe nonono  
I can't help but wait  
Ohohoh  
Can't help wait  
No oh no oh no oh_

But until that time comes you see your boyfriend doesn't deserve you ,  
_I Can't Help But Wait.  
_

* * *

**A/N.  
**ok I hope you all like it. It was a one shot. But if enough of you like I'll maybe do a fanfic if you want. Ok about my other story 'More Than Meets The Eye' I lost the chapters cuz my laptop is shot so iam on my old computer. So sry to all who reviewed I don't think I'll be updating I lost kind of interest. But ill try.i hoping to write another one. Hopefully. I hope you all liked my one shot. PLEASE Read and Review.

Song TREY SONGZ-Can't Help But Wait.

amazing song! LISTEN TO IT. THANK-YOU. Love, Kristen.


End file.
